121615nulltlaloc
greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 21:32 -- 09:32 GT: Whaxxup 09:33 AG: uh 09:33 AG: same old same old 09:33 GT: Really 09:34 AG: ... yeah 09:34 GT: Whatcha doin 09:34 AG: ? 09:34 AG: I mean there's not much TO do around here 09:34 GT: Quext xhit? 09:34 AG: sirjacksprite is keeping the imps away while I focus on other shit 09:34 GT: HEY NULL DID YOU HEAR 09:34 GT: Heeheehee 09:35 AG: I mean if I didn't hear it I probably don't know about it 09:35 AG: since I certainly couldn't have seen it 09:35 AG: roflroflroflrofl 09:35 GT: Wait what 09:35 AG: nothing what were you saying 09:36 GT: ... Null he fucked up your eyex didn't he 09:36 AG: oh, so libby hasn't told EVERYONE just MOSTLY EVERYONE 09:36 AG: that's cool 09:36 AG: it was really balish's fault actually 09:36 GT: Oh man 09:37 AG: I was GOING to get to keep one eye but then balish had to be a dick and refuse to make a simple this or that choice so 09:37 AG: basically, fuck that guy 09:37 GT: Holy xhit Null 09:38 AG: sup 09:38 GT: I'm really xorry, that Jack guy ix a xhitxmear... bleh I feel kinda xick 09:39 GT: How are you typing? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME 8:( 09:39 AG: I alchemized up cool head gear nbd 09:39 AG: and hey jack's really like 09:39 AG: better than most of you chumps, so 09:40 GT: Null how can you xay that? 09:40 AG: uh, easily? 09:40 AG: he sticks to his word, he's powerful as fuck, and all he wants to do is break this shitty fucking game 09:40 AG: besides, he helped me out with the blindness 09:41 GT: ... 09:41 AG: he limited his own power like libby's was by prototyping himself with my sprite 09:41 AG: or... part of himself 09:41 AG: or something, idek 09:41 GT: You know what 09:41 AG: so he could help me learn how to not be completely useless while blind 09:41 AG: I'm making p awesome progress actually thanks for asking 09:41 GT: I hope you feel better and whatever 09:41 GT: What I wax originally going to xay 09:42 GT: Wax that me and Beau are totally Matexmexixex and holy xhit I'm xo happy 09:42 AG: what 09:42 AG: that's not a real thing tlaloc wtf are you talking about 09:42 GT: Xhe came up with it ok 09:43 GT: Xhe actx black to me, I act red to her 09:43 AG: you let the human come up with quadrant stuff? 09:43 AG: god you're stupid 09:43 AG: that's an even worse bastardization of balish and libby's quadruplequadrant bullshit 09:44 AG: than* not of 09:44 GT: Whatever. Only you're xtubborn enough to force Troll reproduction on other xpeciex 09:44 GT: Fuck being happy, right? 09:45 AG: dude kissmeses is all troll 09:45 AG: she's forcing troll shit on herself 09:45 GT: That'x what I xaid 09:45 AG: except it's retarded not correct troll shit 09:45 GT: And then xhe xtarted talking about whipx and gagx and xhit 09:45 AG: she's trying to take our culture and fuck it up 09:45 AG: and you're going along with it because you're a whipped little bitch SPEAKING OF WHIPS ehehehe 09:45 GT: I think xhe can get pretty hardcore black, it wax kinda xcary actually 09:46 GT: HEY FUCK YOU NULL 09:46 GT: At leaxt I don't have to deal with a ton of beta guyx hovering around me 09:46 AG: oh man yeah it's so awful for people to actually want me 09:46 AG: let me tell you how shitty it is 09:47 AG: and if you think rilset and jack are beta, idk what to tell you, bro 09:47 GT: JACK? 09:47 GT: Jack likex you? 09:47 GT: Now I xee why you're defending him ahaha 09:48 AG: /X<> yes because I always defend people who like me 09:48 GT: And Rixlet xayx "m'lady" and "mixx" and more axinine xhit 09:48 AG: and eh idk if he LIKE likes me but I mean, I think he does based on his behavior 09:48 GT: Total beta 09:48 AG: at least he doesn't spend all of his time whining about how unfair life is now that he doesn't have servants to feed him grapes 09:49 GT: No, he wantx to WORXHIP grapex 09:49 GT: Fuckin wierdo 09:49 GT: Do you actually lixten to the xtuff that comex out of hix mouth? All hail the chlorophyll overlordx 09:49 AG: so are you just here to black flirt or what 09:49 AG: because I'm not interested, I told you I'm keeping that quadrant open 09:50 GT: No Null, I came to gloat, and axk my friend how xhe wax doing 09:50 GT: By the way Joxxik ix up to more of hix emotional xtuff 09:50 AG: yeah I heard 09:50 GT: 8:| 09:50 AG: apparently he tried to kill someone then decided to exile himself but now he's over it or something 09:50 GT: Moirail ix a tough job 09:50 GT: He'x all over the place 09:51 AG: well it'd probably be easier if you weren't awful at everything but w/e 09:51 AG: 09:52 GT: By the way, he wax kinda mexxed up about xomething he xhowed me 09:52 AG: oh? 09:52 GT: He xaid Xcarlet xent him a video 09:52 GT: Of you and Rixlet making out. I axxume it wax fake RIGHT 09:52 AG: ehehehehe nah 09:52 AG: me and rilset have all the sloppy perverted moirail makeouts 09:53 AG: it's p nice 09:53 AG: and me and jack go at it like rofl every other day 09:53 AG: I even filled a pail with scarlet it's totes cool 09:53 AG: did you know the ladies cut off their bulges? OMG right? 09:53 GT: I don't even know what I'm reading anymore 09:54 GT: You're the one who needx to get their quadrantx xtraight, not me 09:54 AG: look you used to be 'on top of the world' (as much as a shitblood could be I mean) but now I'm the one with the sprawling harem 09:54 GT: Xee you Null, don't get killed by Jack, or even worxe, make out with Rixlime -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 21:54 -- 09:55 AG: soon I'll have the pick of the litter re my quadrants, and I'll get through that gate and blow up this fucking game and then watch the universe unfold with unseeing eyes *dreamy sigh*